bzpowercirclefandomcom-20200216-history
War of Benevus
War of Benevus is the first installment in The Benevus Chronicles Epic Series written by BZPower and C.I.R.C.L.E. member Venom. Prologue: Welcome to Benevus The world Benevus is far away from Spherus Magna. Skrall, Toa, Matoran, Rahi and Vorox are found on Benevus as well as Spherus Magna. It had begun as an experiment many years ago, to see if they could live together. When they could, the Great Being called "The Shadow" had grown bored with her experiment. She started collating her forces on Benevus, including the entire Skrall and Pravús species and forcing her dominance. But many beings started rebelling and eventually, attacked "The Shadow". The massive battle nearly tore apart Benevus, and it took an army to destroy "The Shadow" and end her reign of horror. However, her right hand, Xakan, started forming his own organization in the next five-hundred millennia. The Axis became a deadly, dark, and dangerous force that committed thousands of atrocious acts. No one fought them, in fear of another war. A secret organization called The Valiance began to investigate these acts, and discovered the true plot of The Axis. Construction began on a weapon called the Cordak Engine, "Cordak" being the Matoran word for "desolation". It was capable of destroying entire islands, wiping out whole species, and even destroying a Great Being powerful as "The Shadow". However, an inside agent found out about the super weapon. He was killed, but the information already reached Xakan. A battle was waged. A single battle that lasted almost a year raged between the Axis and the Valiance. By this time, the Valiance was common knowledge. The battle was almost as brutal as the war against the Shadow. Millions died not just from conflict, but disease as well. The leader of the Valiance, Likllen, was not happy with the loss of so many warriors, but she knew if they retreated that the Axis would initiate their final plan, and utterly devastate Benevus and the rest of the universe. On the final day, Xakan came into battle. It was devastating. His unimaginable power felled the some of the greatest Toa, even managing to destroy whole battalions. In a surprising turn of events, the Skrall and Pravús came to the aid of the Valiance, for their hate of the Great Being’s former lieutenant, distracting Xakan and giving Likllen the edge to destroy the mighty warlord. That was not the end of the battle. The Axis came in stronger and more furious then they had being before, tipping the tables in their favor. The Valiance was forced to use their last resort, the devastating Cordak Engine. Both sides were destroyed, the island of Kattan was annihilated and only a handful survived from the Valiance and the Axis. The death toll was high up in the millions. A race of warriors, the Terrekins, were wiped out when their island was destroyed, alongside several rare and endangered species of Rahi. There was a great mourning across Benevus and the battle came to be known as the Final Battle of Kattan. The Skrall and Pravús secluded themselves, angry that such a weapon had been used, and so many had perished. ______________________________________________________________ In the present day... The one mistake most seemed to make in front of Pravús Zortan was to assume him to be a brute. His bulky armor seemed to throw people off from his true cunning. Zortan was a planner, a manipulator. It suited him to have a form that tricks his enemies; it only makes them easier to kill. He doesn't believe in challenges, or killing for thrill. A cunning manipulator such as him needed others to bend to his will. Besides, torturing was much more fun. Zortans armor was crimson and black, and he wore a Kanohi Jutlin, one he carved himself and was quite proud of. His massive blade was attached to his waist, and swayed as the bulky Makuta walked through corridors, adorned with countless trophies. He came to a massive door with a large lock in the centre. He closed his hand over the lock and infused it with some of his shadow power. The lock clicked, and the doors opened to allow Zortan in. The only feature in the room was a large, round table in the centre of the room. Decorated with intricate markings, the centre of the table held a large black stone. It swirled with shadow energy and an image was projecting itself in the stone. It was a Vikkor stone, allowing users to watch events elsewhere and even allows telepathic communication, if need be. It was the last one, all came from a mine in Kattan and they were lost when the island was destroyed. Several figures stood around the table, and the turned to face Zortan as soon as he walked in. There was the gold and black hunchback known as Mythos, the white and green ex-Toa Zetal, the grey and gunmetal Pravús Vohmaz and the infamous Pravús Zaantak, a black and silver armored Pravús and conqueror of the Xacov Isles, one of the most dangerous locations in Benevus. "Ah, my old friends!" hissed Zortan with a half-smile "How good to see you haven't perished at the hands of Toa!" Mythos, Zetal, Vohmaz and Zaantak were, along with Zortan, the only Axis survivors from the Final Battle of Kattan. Zortan wasn't surprised to see Mythos or Zaantak alive, with Mythos mysterious ghost powers and Zaantak for simply being evil and stubborn. Mythos was a legend among the matoran, a being so powerful to manipulate death and posses people, dead or alive. Zaantak killed for fun, as much as he could. He could be walking with you down a corridor, and the next thing you know, you're on the ground bleeding to death. He was feared among some of the Pravús, as a killer of his own kind. Zortan, Vohmaz and Zaantak were hated and rejected by their own brethren. "We are ready," hissed Zaantak "To conquer this world, and enslave the inferior beings that inhabit it.” "Really?" "Yes," growled Vohmaz "We can resurrect Xakan, and he will be the one to achieve our goal.” "We don't need him," Zortan insisted "I am all we need." "No," said Zetal, shaking his head "You are nothing compared to Xakan. He was mighty; his power was beyond anything of any Pravús." "How do you suggest we resurrect someone who has been dead for hundreds of thousands of years?" Zortan asked mockingly. Vohmaz smiled as he pulled something from behind him. He placed it on the table and Zortan stiffened slightly in surprise. He moved his hand forward and stroked the object. The Kanohi Dezaelus, the Great Mask of Chaos. The mask of Xakan. ______________________________________________________________ Spirit City was amazing. What was once an island had been converted into a city, save the beaches. Matoran lived in peace and worked undisturbed. A large portion had been separated from the rest, which were the factories. Generating lots of smoke and whatnot, the factories had been moved to help the lives of most matoran. Javel was glad. The Ba-Matoran worked in architecture, drawing up plans for new buildings. He enjoyed this job, and was glad to be away from the industry side of things. He was a great artist, all his friends said so. He frowned as he was going through his work. A small carving was sitting there on his desk. He accidently knocked it over and it shattered on impact. After scrabbling to put the pieces together, he ran over to his trunk and pulled it open. Grabbing a small dagger, he sheathed it and ran out the door. The shattered message reads: XA.. KAN... RE... TURNS.. JAVEL... HELP... AXIS.... R...TURN..G... TOA... COME... FOREST.... O... TORLEM. Javel knows his history. He read about the Axis and Xakan. If they return not just Benevus, but the universe itself could be in jeopardy. According to the message, he had to go to the forest on Torlem. Torlem was usually a peaceful place, a forest, beautiful and tranquil. Javel had been there on vacation once. Judging from the message, there could be considerable danger. Javel walked quickly down the street, towards the harbor. He owned his own boat, and Torlem wasn't very far from Spirit City. ______________________________________________________________ The lime armored warrior watched as Javel rushed towards the harbor. He finished the first part of his job, to deliver the message. Now for the second part, to protect him until he accomplished his destiny. Benevus was in danger, and the warrior’s superiors wanted only safety for the planet. He looked up at the sky. One could say he was a hero of justice, like a Toa. But he wasn't. His past ruined that now. The crimes he committed would forever stain his name, his reputation, his life. His former service to the Axis had brought out the monster within him, the rage and the hate. But now was his chance to redeem himself. After being released from the prison island of Traznalac, a terrible place for some of the greatest criminals, he had been hired by some beings who appeared to work as a force of justice Schaavek gave a small smile, and vanished from the rooftops. Chapter 1: Allies Vorox on Benevus were different from the kind on Spherus Magna. More intelligent than their counterparts, they could speak matoran. They were honorable, but vicious warriors in battle, and wielded power over the element of Sand. Self-reviving cells allow them to become stronger after every defeat, every mortal wound inflicted upon them. Nomads, these Vorox roamed in packs in all sorts of areas on Benevus. Unless they were a true challenge, the losing fighter would be torn apart by the Vorox and devoured, despite the presence of Zesk, less intelligent creatures who would find food and water for the Vorox pack, and whatever remained, the Zesk ate. Rethzak separated from his pack many years ago, after a disagreement with the pack leader. He remembered it well, and was disgusted every time he did. His grey helmet had a long, dark scratch under the right eye and was fused to his face, as a constant reminder of that day. He spied from the bushes on the coast of Torlem, as a boat pulled in and a matoran jumped off. Rethzaks eyes followed as the Be-Matoran as he walked along the dirt road that lead into the forest, but switched back to the water as the air started to shimmer. A lime and green armored warrior appeared in a flash of green, he was tall and lean, and he wore a Kanohi Shelek, mask of silence. The mysterious being just stood there for a while. Rethzak turned and slowly stalked through the bushes, following the trail of the last one to enter. Everything on Torlem seemed to be dark green, the leaves, bushes, the long grass, all the flora. The occasional pink flower bloomed here and there. He swatted a small insect that landed on his arm. After minutes of creeping he had the Matoran where he wanted him. He was standing on one knee, rummaging through his pack. Rethzak quietly moved out of the bushes as he had done to his prey many times before, not even creating a rustle as he did so... His tail raised high as he got closer, not even noticing the sound of something being launched... The green pulse struck him hard and he fell on his side. The Vorox looked down at his hand as it grew stiff, his functions freezing. Someone had paralyzed him, leaving him unable to fight back against whatever was about to happen. ______________________________________________________________ Javel breathes were hard as he heard someone collapsed behind him. He had suspicions someone was following him, so he stopped. Why? He didn’t know. He slipped his knife back into his sheath and closed his pack. He turned to face the warrior that appeared from nowhere. "Who... who are you?" Javel asked in amazement "I mean, not that I'm not grateful, but I don't know you." "I am Schaavek," he replied "I was assigned to give you the message, protect you and guide you to where you need to be." "By who?" "By those who protect Benevus," replied Schaavek "To allow you and your friends the peaceful time you live in.” “But why?” There was silence for a moment, and then Javel turned towards the Vorox, who was still unable to move. He knew what filthy things Vorox were, but he never saw them when they were savage. "What should we do about him?" "Tell us your name, Vorox," said Schaavek coldly "And do that trick again if you please. I’m what you might call... a happy killer.” "Rethzak,” he growled, spitting with every word "And if you don’t get off-." Schaavek pressed down hard on Rethzaks chest and the Vorox cried out in pain, his tail began to flail wildly. "This is the plan, Rethzak," said Schaavek with a small smile "I'm taking you with us.” “What?!” "That's right. Not a single Vorox on Torlem and I wouldn't want you to break that record." Javel was surprised how strong Schaavek was. With the Vorox ability to grow stronger, he was sure Rethzak would put up some kind of a fight. He felt unsure about Schaavek, something just wasn’t right. But he had saved Javel, so the least he could do was listen to him. "Vorox can’t be trusted!” exclaimed Javel “He’ll kill me or you the first chance he can.” “I’ve dealt with far worse things than Vorox.” Schaavek said confidently. Schaavek took his foot off Rethzak’s chest and allowed the Vorox to stand. He glared at the pair in front of them, clearly not happy at the events that just proceeded. If Schaavek wasn't there, no doubt that Javel would have been torn apart. "So, are you going to come with us, or depart in most gruesome way?" asked Schaavek. He waved his hand and Rethzak was able to move again. It was visibly obvious that it took all of his strength to not attack the pair. "No," said Schaavek, a smirk forming on his face "You can't." "Well..." rasped Rethzak "An expert fighter, teleporter and a telepath... what's your next trick?" "You really don't want to know." Javel felt uncertain. He still didn’t know what the purpose of all this was. He was taken out of his comfortable home and now here he was, in Tormel, allying with a Vorox of all creatures. Will he ever see his home, or his friends again when all was said and done? Schaavek grabbed Javel and Rethzak, and vanished. A silent breeze flowed through the bushes. Destiny had made the decree and fate made the move. ______________________________________________________________ The Volcanic Continent covered fifty percent of the Western Hemisphere, and was dictated by a terrible being. Åzuzal was the Fire Lord, master of said element. Sitting upon his large crimson throne, he was almost twice the size of a normal Toa. He had massive horns, jet gliders attached to his back and a flamethrower/blade attachment on his right arm. Wearing red, black, yellow and silver armour, he was one of three warriors, their own species, created and dumped on Benevus. They burned for revenge, but Åzuzal decided to put conquest first. " Erskin!" bellowed Åzuzal "Come here!" Erskin came walking through the corridor that lead to the fire Lords chamber. The warrior was red and silver, had one good eye and had his left arm replaced with a flamethrower. He wielded a lava launcher, and was regarded as one of Åzuzals finest warriors. "Yes Lord Åzuzal?" asked Erskin approaching. "Are the Varikas ready to move?" Varikas were an ancient, though primitive, race. They never caused harm to anyone outside the Volcanic Continent, until the Fire Lord appeared. Displaying his power over fire, he gained control over them with ease. With a little prompting, they became a savage army at Åzuzals command. Varikas resembled Toa, except for the large spines that ran down their back. Their spines and claws are known to be coated in acid that is constantly produced by the body, which absorb all elemental attacks, except stone and earth, and they transfer it into energy that can be used through a modified weapon, which the Fire Lord gave graciously. "Yes, Lord Åzuzal," replied Erskin "They will be ready to move soon, and Benevus will be yours." "One thing Erskin...." hissed the Fire Lord "What of these Xakan rumours?!" Erskin grew uncomfortable, standing there in shock. "Answer me!" bellowed Åzuzal. "J-just rumours," stammered Erskin in reply "Really nothing to concern yourself with." "I'm not," growled Åzuzal "But he has great intelligence and can prove to be a thorn in my side. These rumours must be eliminated, Erskin." Erskin bowed. "I assure you Fire Lord, that these rumours will desist when your might army conquers Benevus." "Leave me, wretch." growled Åzuzal. Erskin did as he was told, not wishing to incur the wrath of the Fire Lord. One did that before when he was under Åzuzals service, and the whole island they were on went up in flames. Visitors say the great fire was caused by a lazy Matoran, and that the Fire Lord was but a myth. But when Åzuzal’s invasion begins, it will all change. ______________________________________________________________ Schaavek, Javel and Rethzak arrived again in small clearing, and Javel and Rethzak both fell to the ground, groaning in pain. "Teleportation," said Schaavek "Hurts the first of time because you're not used to your molecules adjusting." "Well," Rethzak growled "Don't conveniently forget to tell us anything else that we should know!” Javel ignored them. He stared at large wooden hut front of them, covered in moss. It was obviously old, as if it had seen many things, and just watched as the world moved around it. Javel’s architecture knack told him the structure was being eaten away, and it would collapse fairly soon. "This is Turaga Buthaks residence," explained Schaavek "He is expecting us." Javel knocked, and the door creaked open slowly. He entered, and Rethzak and Schaavek followed. The inside of the hut was warm, and much more hospital then the deceitful outer appearance. Shelves contained various carvings and tools, and the main feature was a stone table in the centre, surround by chairs. A Turaga of Air sat at the head of the table. "Welcome my friends," he said warmly "Please, take a seat." Schaavek and Javel sat at either sides of the table, and Rethzak stood near the door, muttering to himself angrily. "I am Turaga Buthak... I was the first Toa, and leader of the first Toa team," replied Buthak, not taking notice of Rethzak "I fought against both “The Shadow” and Xakan themselves. And Javel, you are the most important being on Benevus. Buthak coughed loudly and three warriors appeared beside him. One was white and red, and looked menacing with his jaws, blades and spikes. The second, and the largest of the three, was an orange and black warrior, who greeted them with a warm smile. The last was silver and black; wearing bulky armour he had a large blaster of some sort replacing his left arm, with a Kanoka launcher attachment. "Their names are; Prikad, Numek and Corvelan. We are the survivors of the Valiance." Chapter 2: Ressurections The last members of the Axis stood upon the roof of an old castle known as Rezark, once belonging to “The Shadow” and later the Axis themselves. It was damaged and falling apart and the need for a new base was clear. Rezark was placed on an island, with no trees, mountains or any signs of life other then the monstrosities created by the Axis, who were quickly dying off. Large spikes stood around in a circle, and a ball of shadow energy was held up high between the tips. Zortan, Zaantak, Vohmaz, Zetal, Mythos stood around a pool of black liquid, mixed with mysterious blue substance. "We need a basis form," hissed Vohmaz "Muscles to be expanded on, armour to transform and a mind to be... overwritten.” Zetal stood forward, puffing his chest out slightly. "I will do this," he said solemnly "I will be part of Xakan; I will become a part of true power." Zaantak blasted Zetal in the back and the ex-Toa was thrown into the black liquid, without a splash. Crackling shadow energy from above entered the pool, and even the Pravús needed to stand clear. The pool bubbled angrily and rose up and down. Vohmaz nodded to Zaantak, and he threw the Kanohi Dezaelus into the pool, agitating it even further. “It’s working,” Vohmaz exclaimed “Xakan is returning to us.” ______________________________________________________________ "You were once a Toa, a warrior,” Corvelan explained “You took Xakan one on one, but somehow, he regressed you back to your Matoran state.” "You were his enemy," said Numek "Because you ruined some of his important plans on your own." "I... was a member of the Valiance?" "You were one of the best. You had the respect of Likllen herself, for you were exceptional even among our ranks." "But we must hurry," interrupted Buthak "One of our psychics predict Xakan’s return.” "You're all cool dudes," snarled Rethzak "Xakan can't return because his body was shattered into a million pieces! Even so, this puny Matoran couldn’t have been his worst enemy." "There's no time for debate," said Corvelan "Step forward Javel, so you can face Xakan once again.” Javel’s insides twisted. His life was a lie, his work meant nothing, and it was a charade for what he had done before. He liked that life, now he could never go back. Did his friends not matter? Nor the Ga-Matoran he fancied? Who was he? Javel stepped forward and Corvelan place his clawed hand on his shoulder. A white aura surrounded the pair, and electricity started to generate. Javel turned white and his form molted and grew. The aura soon died and Javel became clear again. "Your memory of your former self cannot be restored," Buthak said sadly "But your form and spirit have been." Javel was now a silver and grey armoured Toa. He felt his Kanohi; it was smooth, with indents in the forehead. Sharp spikes jutted from his left shoulder, his armour felt bulky and his dagger had changed into a impressive double-edged gravity blade. "Impossible," muttered Javel in amazement "But... amazing! This is who I once was?" Corvelan grunted and fell to one knee. Buthak put on hand on his shoulder. "Yes," replied Buthak "You are again a Toa. A rather painful experience for our friend Corvelan here, but no doubt worth it." “It took a lot of research,” said Numek “We went to places you couldn’t begin to imagine. So it is good to have you back.” Javel looked at his hands in amazement. He felt so different now; a tingle was running through his body. He was bigger, and he felt much stronger than before. “You know, we were good friends once,” Numek said with a smile “I was injured, and you saved me from an angry Scorrahk.” “I’m not the Javel you know,” Javel said uncertain “He sounded like a brave warrior. I’m not the one you need.” “You will become the Javel I knew,” Numek said with a warm smile “At some subconscious level, you know me.” “Enough with this,” interrupted Prikad “You can handle this emotional dreck later. What is important, is getting re-teaching you combat skills.” “What am I to do?” growled Rethzak “I shouldn’t be here!” “You’re coming with me,” replied Schaavek “Your stealth skills will be put to good use.” ______________________________________________________________ Åzuzal’s chamber was set at the top of a large, crimson tower. A large arena was set around it, and was used for battles between chosen fighters. Today, the Fire Lord’s force had all straightened up in rows before their master, who stood on the viewing platform a quarter of the way up the tower. "Benevus awaits us," bellowed Åzuzal "A world to be decreed by us! A world to burn! The creatures will burn alive, as the plants and vegetation do! Burning, burning! The heat will overcome, and feed us strength! For victory! For glory! For power! For fire and chaos!" "For victory!" chanted the army "For glory! For power! For fire and chaos!" The warriors cheered and Åzuzal threw his arms into the air. Around him, several torches lit up brilliantly and the army cheered even louder. Åzuzal turned and walked back from the viewing platform. Within was what was called his secondary chamber. This one was littered with the heads of countless dead warriors on the walls, the ones who lost their fights in the arena. A large rack on the left wall held dozens of swords. "The world will indeed burn, Fire Lord," hissed Erskin, standing by his master’s crimson throne "By your hand, by your might and by your leadership, Benevus will fall." "First Benevus," said the Fire Lord "And then we go out into the universe and conquer and destroy to our content, Erskin." "There are so few of us," Erskin said with a hint of anger "But when our empire rises from the burnt cinders of this world, we can achieve so much, Fire Lord." Åzuzal smiled evily. Chapter 3: Xakan A massive figure rose from the bubbling pool, twice the size of Zaantak. It shook and massive spikes grew from its shoulders. It looked at its hand as if it had never seen it before. The blackness hardened, and shattered like a shell. Xakan stood there, alive once again. He lowered his hand and turned his gaze back to his old allies. Zaantak and the others kneeled, but Zortan did not. Typical. He looked back down at his smooth armor. It was pitch black and light blue. He scratched the surface of his face with his razor-tipped fingers, and felt the surface of the Kanohi Dezaelus. It felt good to be alive again. “Yesss...” Xakan rumbled “It’s good to be whole once again.” “It is good to see you again, Xakan,” said Zortan “Things fell apart after your... premature demise. I organized your resurrection so you can lead us once again.” Vohmaz gave Zortan a dirty look and Xakan almost chuckled. “Yes, competency was not your strong point as I recall.” Xakan looked out over the barren wasteland. This land had not changed much, but the rest of Benevus would have had moved on without him. The population would have grown, which Xakan thought was a pity. “How much has changed, exactly?” “Any survivors of the Valiance have vanished,” Vohmaz replied “Morrak and Schaavek are doing time in Traznalac and unsettling peace has fallen on Benevus, other than the Volcanic Continent, as always.” “What a shame. I did like him.” “This is irrelevant,” Zaantak interrupted “We need to start planning. We need an army, how do we acquire one?” “You mean you’re not going to provide us your "But how about your forces of rogues from the Xacov Isles?” Zortan asked mockingly, turning to Zaantak. Xakan also turned to face him and Pravús hesitated. “No,” Xakan said with a quick gesture “His army is inferior to what I have in mind.” __________________________________________________________ Numek and Javel stood at opposite sides of a small clearing. It was necessary for Javel to re-learn all that he forgot; otherwise he wouldn’t stand a chance against Xakan or any of his allies when the time came. He had been in fights before, but not proper fights... "Are you ready Javel?" called Numek, interrupting the young Toa’s thoughts. The pair charged, and collided at the centre of the clearing, pushing against each other in a bout of strength. Numek started pushing forward, and Javel felt himself move back. He flipped his legs upward, and they connected with Numek’s chest. He pulled the warriors arms as he straightened his legs, grunting with effort. "Not a bad effort," grunted Numek "But predictable..." Numek's foot flung up and Javel gasped in pain as it connected with his back. The world spun around him and Javel found himself under Numek, who got him in a chokehold. Javel pulled his head back and slammed it into Numek's face, causing the warrior to grunt in pain. Javel repeated the action, until he felt the grip slip slightly. Easily breaking free, Javel grabbed Numek's head and flung him over his shoulder, grunting with the weight. He leapt on to him in an instant, and shoved the warrior's head into the grass, breathing heavily. "Numek," he managed "You are the strongest being I have met." "Glad you think so." Next thing Javel knew, he was thrown off Numek and the next thing he felt was a tree. Groaning, he managed to get up unsteadily. "You always did that," chuckled Numek "Before Kattan. Every time we practised, you'd underestimate me." "Well Numek," muttered Javel "No one likes a cheater." "So says the one who got beaten into the dirt," laughed Numek "You really need to get better at this." “But, how do I tap my elemental power? What about my Kanohi?” "Patience Javel. These fighting skills are important to learn." Javel grabbed his double-edged blade and Numek grabbed his. As soon as the blades connected, Numek bounced backwards. Javel’s gravity blade would typically do so, not even requiring Javel to acess his elemental power. The pair laughed. "My life was kind boring before this," said Javel "I-I just wish I remember..." "Look Javel," said Numek, putting a hand on Javel's shoulder "You're still you. I'm glad for that. Xakan will pay in full for what he did to you, and countless other beings on Benevus. Nothing is ever truly forgotten." "Thank you, Numek," said Javel "Thank you, friend." __________________________________________________________ Åzuzal’s army had finally moved to board the ships. It was very impressive, consisting of eight hundred ships with at least eighty Varikas on each one. The Fire Lord stood on the beach, in the red sand. How he despised water, how easily it could extinguish fire. Fire was his essence, so he did what he could to avoid mass amounts of it. The Fire Lords two other generals approached, these two usually assisted in coordinating battle strategies, or taking care of opponents the others could not. Harjotu was seven and a half feet tall, he was lean and strong and his legs were pretty long for a being like him. Taçedre was beetle-like, and his translucent orange armour almost made him look like glass. His wings were folded behind his back when he wasn’t in flight. “A fine navy indeed,” Harjotu rumbled “No one on Benevus suspects a thing, they believe us a myth.” “How naive,” Taçedre said in his nasal voice “We disappear for a few years and all of a sudden we’re a myth. No one can stop us.” “Except me, perhaps?” Åzuzal turned to see Xakan. Alive and whole again. The Lord of Chaos merely smiled. “Hello, brother.” Characters *''"The Shadow"'' (Mentioned only) *Xakan *Zortan *Mythos *Zetal *Vohmaz *Zaantak *Likllen (Mentioned only) * Javel *Schaavek * Rethzak * Åzuzal * Erskin * Buthak * Prikad * Numek * Corvelan * Vorcez (Mentioned only) * The Elder * Arterik * Tvkret * "Reaper" * Elecus * Havilak * Vyron * Khav * Cortez * Zagatth External Links *War of Benevus Category:Epics Category:Venom